domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Golaith
One of Laitheran's mightiest creatures, the Golaith is a monstrous beast capable of bringing down a building by just running into it. It's unknown where Golaiths originated from, whether it be from a Realm or from a mutation, but that does not matter to the inhabitants of Laitheran. What matters, is how to survive a Golaith. While Golaiths are isolated and sporadic, many have been seeing walking the expansive deserts of Laitheran, and others are even seen during wartime. The Golaiths domesticated by the Srigs are amongst some of the largest and most dangerous, as their elephantine size along could cause massive damage to the enemy, and instill unceasing fear in adversaries. Because of this, the Golaith is considered a beast of legend, and it takes hunting parties of dozens to even have a chance at bringing one down in combat. Physiology The physiology of the Golaith is based entirely on size. The Golaith is one of the most giant creatures ever recorded in Laitheran, with its sheer size alone being capable of bringing down a building or castle walls. Along with its size, the Golaith itself is also built for combat and durability. Its skin is said to be harder than armor, and its muscles were built for overwhelming strength. Although, the Golaiths themselves have a hideously low birth rate, in which only one offspring can be produced per female. Even then, there's no guarantee for the offspring to survive after it's been born. This fact makes the Golaiths rare and lucrative, in which point it became close to a legend to most communities on Laitheran. Plus the Golaith is most typically seen in a desert biome, so most people on Laitheran never see one, as the species is stuck traversing the deserts of Laitheran. Of course, the Golaith became very real during the Sovereign War for Independence during the early years of the Srig Sovereignty, as the Srigs managed to bring many Golaiths from Delmaka to their occupied land. Making up for their low birth rates, the Golaiths are known for living long lives, which usually last from 40-70 years. While not significant, these creatures do have some hair on their bodies. Tiny strands are on the Golaith's body, and they're even more difficult to see when they're white or grey, which they usually are. One misconception about the Golaiths is that they don't have any eyes. This isn't true, as the Golaiths have two eyes in total, like a Sapien. However, they're miniature and are inadequate in most cases. Because of this, the Golaith relies more on hearing and smell when it comes to hunting. The Golaith is entirely carnivorous, with its whole diet being based on meat from other animals. Golaiths will eat anything, as long as its meat. Because of this, if a Golaith is starving, it will no doubt attack a Sapien. It will even attack a Sapien when it's not hungry, as they're known for being highly aggressive around them. Of course, unless if they've been domesticated by the Srigs. Domestication is a more straightforward process when the Golaiths travel alone, which they typically do during most of their lives.